


Good Fortune, Hunter

by Madame_Tentacle



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Don't take this story too seriously, F/M, I think you'll be very pleasantly surprised if you give this a go, OC/Canon, it literally stemmed from inside jokes at Carl's Jr., skekMal's also in every chapter, with that said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Tentacle/pseuds/Madame_Tentacle
Summary: In the midst of skekNie's humdrum life, the mysterious Hunter makes a rare appearance to the castle.
Relationships: skekMal/Original Character
Comments: 48
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple things to note for this story:  
> 1\. skekZie was created by my dear friend  Papillion   
> 2\. I am aware that with skekNie's role as Seamstress, I made a mistake with overlapping into skekEkt's job since I didn't think he actually created all the skeksis robes. I straight up assumed he was just the castle aesthete ho who just paraded around in pretty outfits he'd commission someone lower to make. With that said, this research came when I was already halfway writing through the story and it was at the point where I figured it was best to let it go and enjoy the story for what it is. If you decide to give this story a shot, I hope you enjoy it too! I had a lot of fun writing it and think it's worth posting.

The air stagnated as skekNie weaved the beading into the delicate satin. In the mannequin's shadows, she worked, relying on a single lamp in the corner to see. Silence overtook the room as both the window and door remained closed.

In the quiet, a golden flower bloomed against the magnificent red. The last bead took its place, and skekNie held up her handiwork. 

Stuffed to bursting with petticoats, the dress swelled in its splendor. The gold caught flickers of the meager light, dispelling the shadows. The red ran deeper than wine and offset the beading brilliantly. A fine offering to the Courtesan.

She packed the dress into a box, careful not to disturb the delicate lace and frills. After wrapping it in a bow, she ventured from her workshop.

Her fellow skeksis nodded as she passed. She offered a brief greeting to each, but never lingered as she pressed forward. At the end of the hall, she stopped before a lone, decorated door.

Lightly, she rapped her talons against its frame. "Dear Courtesan?" Her voice strained as if speaking above a whisper pained her. "May I come in?"

The door creaked open, and a wilting voice escaped. "Yes, come in, darling Seamstress, quickly."

skekNie slipped through and shut the door behind her. She curtsied and presented the box. "As requested, dear Courtesan."

Shakily, skekZie removed the lid and gasped. "Oh, my darling Seamstress, this is exquisite!" She ran her painted talons along the frills. "Such craftsmanship...how ever do you do it?"

"Many a trine of perfecting my skill," she replied.

"Well, my darling Seamstress, let me assure that it has certainly paid off!"

"A thousand thanks, dear Courtesan. Do you suppose you'll wear it to the Yule Ball?"

skekZie scoffed. "Peh! Let's not talk of that now! Such prattle so early in the morning upsets my stomach." She hurried to her dresser for a powdered wig. Once, its curls bounced, perfectly decorated with dainty ribbons. Now, oils weighed them down and unfurled the bows. skekZie placed it atop her head to hide her faded feathers and slipped her arm through skekNie's. "Let's take a walk, darling Seamstress. You simply must tell me how you've been."

Linked together, they took to the halls. While skekNie offered courtesy greetings to skeksis and gelfling guards, skekZie sought refuge behind a fan crafted of her own molted feathers. skekNie would huddle behind it as well to exchange whispers of court, rumored affairs, and trivial matters until skekZie wailed.

"Egad! What is that wretched smell!?" One whiff deflated skekZie, forcing her to lean on skekNie to stay upright.

It took skekNie several sniffs to make sense of skekZie's lamentations.

A rotting stench wafted through the halls, worse than skekAyuk's expired nebrie meat. It felled podlings in its wake and the distant cries of skeksis echoed from the throne room.

"I do not know, but I would like to find out," skekNie said through skekZie's complaints.

"Must we?! The Emperor says curiosity is most uncouth for ladies of our standing!"

"But we take residence in this castle the same as anyone. We have every right to know," but before they could pass through the throne room, skekVar blocked the way.

"This is no place for ladies," he snorted. "You best go back."

"See!" skekZie harmlessly thwacked skekNie with her fan. "I told you!" She swayed at another whiff. "Oh, the stench! It's unbearable! My...my smelling salts!"

skekVar hurried to steady skekZie. "Please, allow me to escort you to your quarters."

Whimpering, skekZie accepted his assistance, clearing the entryway.

Without further delay, skekNie passed through. Aside from skekSo on his throne, most of the skeksis huddled to the walls. Blood stained the floors, oozing from a beast in the center. Hovering over the creature was an unfamiliar skeksis, one lacking in the fineries and airs of the others. His clothes were in tatters, ravaged by the wilderness. Bones and blades dangled from him, and a skull masked his face, confirming his identity: the fearsome Hunter, skekMal.

Though she had never laid eyes on him, skekNie heard stories of his exploits across Thra. How he never lost a battle, possessed greater strength than the fiercest generals, and traveled to every corner of the realm. All the stories came in the form of hushed tones and fearful side glances, as if skekMal would strike them where they stood should he hear them.

Quietly, skekNie approached.

With his back turned, skekMal took no notice, peeling the pelt off the beast.

As he worked, skekNie raised her eyeglasses to observe the fur: thick, sturdy, and nearly spotless with the exception of a single wound. "You slayed this beast without aid?" 

skekMal glanced at her for only a moment before returning to his work. "Yes."

Carefully, skekNie lifted the end of the fur, pressing her talons against it. "This fur is most fine," she remarked. "It would make an impressive trophy."

Though skekMal perked at the mention of trophies, he kept to his work, digging into the chest cavity. "I yearn for different souvenirs." A sickening crack echoed off the chamber walls, but skekNie didn't budge.

"Then can I convince you to part with the fur?"

"What use do you have for it?" He easily yanked out a rib.

"Fur makes for a bold accessory," skekNie said. "Displays a skeksis's accomplishments, much like your bones."

"Then you may have it," skekMal said as he removed another rib.

"Many thanks, Hunter." She bowed her head. "It shall go to good use."

"As it should. No trophy should go to waste."

"How is it that you gained so many?"

skekMal rose, looming over skekNie. "What interest have you in such bloody tales?"

"All of Thra is under skeksis rule," she replied. "Are its horrors not as intriguing as its splendors?"

Snarling, skekMal turned. "Walk with me." He didn't wait for a response before storming from the throne room, leaving the remains to skekSo and his counsel.

skekNie hurried to match his wide gait, the fur trailing behind her.

Once the squabbles of the throne room faded, skekMal slowed. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Pray tell where was it you gained your mask?" skekNie asked without hesitation.

skekMal delayed as he recounted the tale. "Many a trine ago, a wretched beast trailed me."

"What kind of beast?"

"A flying creature that terrorized the Endless Forest. Its many wings caused windstorms that flattened mighty trees."

"How does one fell such a creature?"

"Patience," he growled. "Whenever I approached the beast, it took flight too fast to pursue. Its jaws destroyed my blades, and its size was too massive for direct combat."

"Then what did you do?"

"Since I could not come to it, I made it come to me. I sought its prey and slayed it on the beast's behalf. I surrounded it with trappings of my own design and waited."

"And that's how you took its life?"

"That was only the start. My craftsmanship only crippled one of its wings. If I didn't move fast, the creature would evade me again. Leaving my post meant alerting the creature, so I steadied myself and took aim." His eyes narrowed as if searching for the creature still. "My spear impaled two of its wings to slow it." He unsheathed one of his many blades and held it up, the sunlight reflecting from it. "I used this very blade to behead the creature. It forced such innovation and evaded me so many times that its skull was worthy to take as my own, and prove my might over Thra."

skekNie gasped. "That's incredible!"

"You'd be the first to say so."

"Really? How could the others not admire such strength and dedication?"

"Their cowardice blinds them. They fear what they don't understand rather than rise to the challenge."

"A pity," skekNie said. "I'm sure you have many great tales to tell."

"Endless."

"I'd like to hear them."

He averted his gaze as skekNie stared up, unblinking. "Another time. The hunt awaits."

"I understand." skekNie nodded. "Then until we meet again, good fortune, Hunter."

"Many thanks, Seamstress," he grunted before storming off.


	2. Chapter 2

Within skekZie's private chambers, skekNie and skekEkt joined her for an afternoon tea party.

The podlings had prepared mountains of crumpets, miniature lefur worm sandwiches, and a collection of tea kettles. Each table setting came with delicate teacups, but they went unused as skekZie guzzled the tea straight from the kettle.

skekEkt gabbed on about happenings within skekSo's inner counsel while skekZie gasped and shrieked. 

Meanwhile, skekNie fiddled with her crumpets, piercing her talons through, shifting them around the plate, but never partaking.

"Whatever is the matter, my darling Seamstress?" skekZie asked over her third tea kettle. "You've barely touched your crumpets!"

"Haven't I?" skekNie looked down at her pile of treats and half-empty teacup. "Oh...I suppose I haven't much of an appetite today."

"Egad!" skekZie threw a kettle over her shoulder, knocking out a podling. "Whatever is the matter!? Please tell me you aren't fallen ill! I don't know what I'd do without your company to see me through the day!"

skekNie chomped into a crumpet. "Calm yourself, dear Courtesan." She swallowed the morsel whole. "I'm fine, you see? No sickness to speak of."

Despite her assurance, skekEkt threw their head back and cackled. They laughed until they were gasping for breath. "Seamstress, your lie leaves much to be desired! Anyone with eyes can see you have the worst kind of sickness!"

skekZie shrieked. "Whatever do you mean, skekEkt!? What ails our darling Seamstress!?"

"Lovesickness!" They proceeded to laugh through skekZie's gasp.

"Say it isn't so!" she cried out. "You can't possibly fancy that brute!"

Though her usually pallor complexion went pink, skekNie stuck her beak in the air. "I'm under no obligation to tell either of you anything."

"Oh, the scandal!" skekZie declared. "A darling like you with that monster!? I can't imagine it! I refuse to!"

"But Courtesan, what if the Hunter fancies her back!?"

Another wail sent skekZie fainting against her chair.

"Nonsense," skekNie said of skekEkt's claim. "The Hunter indulged me with one of his tales. Nothing more."

"And do you think just anyone gets the privilege of an audience with the Hunter?" skekEkt asked, fluttering their lacy lashes.

"Maybe if you all weren't such frightened podlings in his presence, he'd be more willing to impart his wisdom," skekNie remarked.

"But Seamstress, they cower with good reason!" 

"What ever do you mean?"

"Do you think such brutality is natural of our kind?" skekEkt asked.

skekNie recalled the multiple squabbles at the dinner table. "Yes."

"What I mean is how he ostracizes himself into the wretched wilderness and kills for sport! It doesn't matter to him whether his prey be creature or skeksis! Why once skekAyuk used the horn to call upon him without the Emperor's knowledge and the Hunter nearly skinned him alive for his insolence! Might have succeeded if the General hadn't intervened!"

"I hardly blame the Hunter considering what a rude pig the Gourmand is."

"Seamstress!" skekZie shot up. "Do not say such things so freely! If someone were to hear you…"

"I am aware." skekNie sighed. "Rest assured my thoughts shall not leave this room."

"As they should not! Free thought is not without consequence within the castle walls," skekZie remarked after guzzling the last kettle.

"I know…" skekNie rose from her seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll retire for the afternoon."

"Of course, I understand. Do take care, darling Seamstress."

"Yes, good day, dear Courtesan, Ornamentalist." She offered her regards and left them to their idle prattle. As she walked the halls, she frowned, staring through the openings and into the wilderness. She feigned ignorance to any who greeted her until she reached her workshop. Upon entering, she smiled.

The week prior she began working on the fur pelt skekMal left behind. She fashioned it into a cape long enough to drape the floor. The fur had been scrubbed clean of any bloodstains and grime. It fluffed and made for a grand piece, but lacked ornamentation. No chains nor jewels made adequate accents, thus it remained bare. 

skekNie sought solace in an embroidery project. She hummed as she made the tiny stitches, but halfway through, a tapping sounded outside her window. Initially, she kept to her work, dismissing it as the wind. Then it returned, louder, as if several pebbles were thrown. She opened the window and coughed at the gust of fresh air. Once her fit subsided, she observed the balcony deck and found a small pile of vertebrae. She scooped them into her talons and looked over the railing.

Seething, skekMal stood, holding a lumpy, blood-soaked sack.

"skekMal!" skekNie's voice wheezed from the strain of rising to a shout. "What are you doing here?"

He raised the sack. "I've come to deliver a trophy!"

"I'll get the door!" skekNie retreated inside. She set the vertebrae atop a dresser, then went to unlock the door. When she turned to the window, she found skekMal already climbed in, trailing blood over the ledge. The rotting stench followed him inside. 

"Greetings, Hunter." skekNie offered a curtsy. "Your arrival is a most pleasant surprise."

skekMal said nothing as he held out the sack.

"Oh…" skekNie took the bag and opened it. Inside was a dead fizzgig, mouth agape. Its fur matched the pelt, cuing a squawk of delight. "Exquisite! This will make a most delightful hat!"

skekMal grunted and looked past skekNie into her workshop. Mountains of fabric and lace littered the area. Pins held beads and jewels to enormous robes that sparkled in a stream of sunlight, but none were as prominent as the fur cape.

"Is this your world, Seamstress?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "Do you not tire of such frivolities?"

"Not when they maintain the illusion of power."

"Explain."

"Our brethren shrivel by the day." She ran the ends of her talons along one of the robes. "Some can barely carry themselves without my creations binding them together."

"Pitiful!" skekMal spat.

"Pardon?"

"That creatures who claim immortality must be indebted to such decoration. Do you not feel your efforts are wasted on such ingrates?"

skekNie coughed into her handkerchief. "I hardly mind. I take pride in my work and the others treat me well enough."

He growled. "You only say that because you've yet to involve yourself in their petty squabbles."

"Is that why you left?"

skekMal turned his back to her, seething.

"skekMal?" She reached out, but he already stormed to the window.

"Make use of my trophies, Seamstress. I detest waste of my claims." He leapt from the ledge and started off, but stopped when skekNie's weak voice broke through.

"Good fortune, Hunter!"

skekMal paused just long enough to look up and nod before disappearing into the wilderness.


	3. Chapter 3

In the days that followed, skekNie strung the vertebrae into a chain. She attached it to the fur cape as ornamentation and used the remainder to create a replacement for the silver sash around her waist. Dissecting the fizzgig offered more bones which skekNie cleaned to match the quality of the vertebrae. She fashioned them into a necklace with the skull as the center jewel. Little ribs and joints served as a frame.

With the fizzgig emptied, skekNie stuffed it until it regained its former shape. She attached a sheer ribbon and tied it atop her head. Its glassy eyes remained wide open and jaw agape.

Head held high, skekNie departed from her chambers. She offered "How do you do?" to any skeksis she crossed, ignoring their scandalized gasps. Where they failed to offer proper replies, they exchanged whispers.

"You see her gallivanting along so unabashedly?"

"And with skekMal's trophies no less!"

"The impropriety!"

But skekNie paid them no heed as she made her way to skekZie's chamber. After knocking on the door, she waited, straightening her hat.

Upon answering, skekZie shrieked. "Egad! What is that awful smell!?"

"Nothing your smelling salts won't fix." skekNie tugged at skekZie's arm to bring her outside. "Come, let's take our afternoon stroll!"

Despite her feeble protests, skekZie followed along. "Pray tell, my darling Seamstress, what has you in such high spirits this morning?"

"I finished my projects at last! What do you think of my modifications?" skekNie twirled to show the new fur trimmings in her gown, bones clicking.

Wincing, skekZie replied, "Pardon my boldness, but your fineries reek of death. Must you flaunt them so shamelessly?"

"Hmph." skekNie crossed her arms. "I see no difference in my attire than the feathered cloak I helped skekEkt make at last trine's Yule Ball. It took a hundred or so birds to craft, yet you sang praises for weeks after."

"Because it didn't smell!"

"It's no worse than your concoctions of so-called perfumes."

"Why you…" skekZie took to her smelling salts when she couldn't finish her statement.

Meanwhile, skekNie stared out the windows. She slowed her pace and raised her eyeglasses, sighing when the horizon remained stagnant.

"Oh, my darling Seamstress…" skekZie linked her arm with skekNie's. "You're not still waiting for him, are you?"

skekNie flinched, shaking her head. "I haven't the faintest clue what you're talking about."

"You wear his trophies as your own and claim not to wait for him?" skekZie continued when skekNie sighed. "You mustn't get your hopes up. No one ever sees him at the castle without good reason."

"But he came to me to deliver these trophies personally," skekNie said. "Is it so unreasonable to expect his return?"

skekZie gasped. "You were unaccompanied with the Hunter?!"

"Perhaps."

"You sly thing!" skekZie threw her head back and laughed. "Did you not intend to tell me?"

skekNie smirked. "Perhaps if you left your chambers more often, you'd have known."

"Enough out of you!" A useless swipe of the fan followed.

Initially, skekNie laughed, but it faded into a sigh.

"He'll come," skekZie said. "You just need to be patient."

They eased into the usual gossip and chatter, when a glint caught skekNie's eye. The afternoon sun shone off a bronze horn decorated with skekMal's sigil. No skeksis apart from the Emperor were to use it outside of an emergency, but its light drew skekNie nearer.

"What ever are you doing!?" skekZie cried out.

"There is no law forbidding use of the horn."

"But to do so without reason is suicide!"

"Then it's a good thing I have reason." Without further delay, skekNie cranked the handle. One bleat sounded, then two, three to decry their message across Thra. Their cacophony sent skekZie into a fainting spell, but skekNie paid her no heed. Even as distressed squawks echoed through the castle, skekNie kept to the overlook and watched the horizon.

As the minutes passed, birds took flight. Trees rustled and branches fell in a distinct path. Clanging metal followed and with it, skekMal came into view. Utilizing his secondary arms, he scrambled up the castle walls, snarling. He took no notice of skekNie as he stormed through the halls. 

"What is my purpose here?" he snapped while stepping over the fallen skekZie.

skekNie trailed behind, rushing to keep up with his long strides. "Twas I, Hunter."

"On behalf of the Emperor?"

"On my own behalf."

skekMal stopped, tightening his hold on his many blades. He inhaled deeply, steadying himself.

"skekMal?" 

"You dare sum—" He turned and cut short when he saw the furs and bones hanging off skekNie, lingering on the fizzgig.

"Is this a good use of your trophies, Hunter?"

He grunted. "It's sufficient."

"Thank you."

"But I shouldn't stay. The hunt never ends."

Though she deflated, skekNie nodded. "I understand, but before you go…" She pulled out an embroidered handkerchief. "Good fortune, Hunter."

He snatched the handkerchief. Though his talons ripped through it, he kept hold of it as he departed the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, though the weekly update schedule kept me from posting until now, this chapter was written around Christmas so I guess you could call this a belated Christmas special! Hope you enjoy!

skekNie could scarcely walk through her workshop due to the excess of frills and laces. They hung off armies of crude mannequins and spilled onto the floor. With careful slowness, skekNie maneuvered through the fineries to a grand gown in the back. Humming, she pinned boughs of holly along the trim. When she was halfway through, a gust of wind interrupted, blowing the holly from her talons. She turned to find skekMal in the window, arms full of furs.

"skekMal!" Several mannequins toppled as she rushed to greet him. "What brings you here?"

He dropped the pelts atop a pile of silks. "You have use for these?"

skekNie sorted through the stack. Nurlock rump to fashion into soft thread, landstrider hide to strengthen the robes, and a collection of smaller furs. "Yes, these will make fine materials. Thank you."

Rather than respond, he stared into the cramped workshop. "What is all this?"

"Commissions for the Yule Ball," skekNie replied.

"Pah, they still honor that silly tradition?"

"Always." skekNie sighed dreamily. "Such festivities breathe life into the castle, and to see my finest works on display is my greatest joy."

skekMal narrowed his eyes at a wreath-like collar crafted for skekSil. "It looks more like you're slaving away at their whims."

"Not necessarily." skekNie led skekMal to a mannequin in the corner. From it hung a shimmering silver gown decorated with white fur skekMal delivered the week prior. Smaller pieces had been cut and fashioned into a matching hat and muff. "Sometimes I indulge my own fancies as well."

skekMal said nothing as he stared at the gown.

"Speaking of fancies…" skekNie shuffled to a small closet. From it she pulled a heavy, velvet cloak. Black feathers decorated the trim. Each came from the darkest ravendoves of Thra and had been painstakingly weaved together. "For you, Hunter."

He delayed in answering, taken aback. "You made this...for me?"

"Yes. The Gourmand ordered the ravendoves for his latest feast. The podlings plucked the feathers and I thought they suited you."

"Thank you," he grumbled while taking it.

"I was thinking you might wear it to the Yule Ball."

skekMal's voice fell flat. "What?"

"It's tomorrow eve," skekNie said. "And I know your visits are usually in secret, but I thought since you've been coming to the castle more often…"

"That I would join in on their petty indulgences?" he snapped. "What kind of fool do you take me for?"

"I don't. I just thought—"

"You thought wrong!" He snarled and stormed back to the window. With only the cloak in tow, he leapt out.

\--

Though she sparkled and shimmered in her new gown, skekNie wilted come the night of the Yule Ball. She paid no heed to commendations of her designs and sighed at any who attempted conversation.

"My darling Seamstress, you mustn't be so glum!" skekZie said as they strolled through the entryway. "The Yule Ball only comes once every trine! Enjoy it!"

skekNie forced a smile. "You're right."

"Of course I am! Now come! We simply must show everyone how beautiful we are for this special night!"

The pair passed through the entrance and into the enormous ballroom reserved for only the grandest occasions. Its walls had been decorated with an excess of holly and sparkling streamers. The chandeliers resembled crystal snowflakes with their intricate designs and shone upon each skeksis in their finest attire. They sported their new robes with beaks held high and walked in sync to the podling choir. 

As skekNie and skekZie were the last to arrive, all eyes turned on them and many flocked to skekZie, who glowed radiantly in her enormous gown. She soaked up each scrap of praise with a gracious smile and haughty laughter.

skekNie, meanwhile, took to herself and stared at the entryway. Even when she joined in on the festivities, her eyes wandered, but the entrance remained vacant.

When she gave up her fruitless vigil, flakes from above fell upon her. They clung to her eyelashes and drifted to a pile at her feet. Raising her eyeglasses, she looked up and saw a small patch of the ceiling sprinkling down. She was about to remark how the podlings were behind on their maintenance when a huge piece came crashing down.

The impact stirred a flurry of panicked squawks as dust overtook the ballroom. It settled atop the tables and frosted the gowns. All the while, skekNie hacked into her handkerchief. Her eyes watered as the piece narrowly missed her, but when the dust cleared, she gasped.

In its wake stood skekMal, seething in the feathered cloak.

"skekMal!" skekNie ran over the debris to meet him. "You came! But I thought—"

"Never mind that," he snapped. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the area, scowling at the decorum. Then he caught sight of the feast: roasted nebrie, leefur worms, and enough cakes to feed every gelfling clan. "Perfect."

skekNie seized his arm. "Not yet," she whispered. "It's not proper."

He grunted. "Then pray tell, what is proper?"

The music swelled with ear-splitting clangs and pounding that rumbled the ground. "Well...we can always...dance." Her voice cracked at the last word, scarcely breaking through the cacophony.

skekMal stared, expressionless, until skekNie flushed. Only then did he outstretch one of his many arms.

skekNie's squawk was reduced to a squeak as she took his claw. They moved to the dance floor, but skekMal remained still.

"What's the matter?" skekNie asked.

skekMal grumbled something too low to hear.

"Pardon?" skekNie leaned forward. "What did you say?"

His grumble rose in volume but slurred into something inaudible.

"What? You simply must speak up."

"I can't dance!"

Scandalized murmurs spread through the ballroom, only to be silenced when skekMal growled in their direction. He stopped only when skekNie spoke up.

"I can teach you."

After a dragged out groan, skekMal conceded with, "fine."

"Wonderful!" skekNie took his hands and measured the distance between them. "Now just follow my lead. One step forward, one step back…"

Throughout skekNie's instructions, skekMal watched his feet. While skekNie moved light and fluid, skekMal stomped on the floor. His overgrown claws marred the polished marble, but skekNie paid no heed. She gently corrected any mishaps until he could maintain the pattern without instruction. Then, she hummed along to the ruckus, but upon picking up the tempo, a loud tear broke through. They both stopped.

Caught in skekMal's foot was a piece of fabric from the hem of skekNie's gown. He stepped back and muttered what might have been an apology, but skekNie maintained a smile, keeping hold of his hands. "It's fine." 

Before skekMal could respond, skekAyuk called out. "The Yule Feast is served!"

A flurry of squawks overpowered the music, and the skeksis stampeded to the table. They claimed their usual spots and skekNie led skeMal to a seat beside hers. 

Through their squabbles, each skeksis claimed their share and dug in without a scrap of decorum. Juice and grease spilled on passing podlings and bones flew across the table. Napkins went unused and spittle coated the table in minutes.

As skekNie pecked at her food slower than her brethren, skekMal devoured his helping in moments. He reached for another leg of the roasted nebrie in the same moment as skekVar.

"Hands off, Hunter!" he snarled.

But skekMal easily yanked it from his claws and chomped into it.

"How dare you!" skekVar rose and stormed to skekMal. "You think you have claim here when you turn your back on us!?" He unsheathed his sword, much to the glee of his fellow skeksis, but skekMal didn't bat an eye as he continued devouring the leg.

"Hunter!" skekVar roared as he brought his sword down. skekMal caught it in one of his secondary hands without looking up from his plate. Only when skekVar attempted to reclaim his weapon did he stand. He ripped it from skekVar's grasp and tossed it aside. 

"And you call yourself General."

"Why you—"

skekMal punched skekVar hard enough to send him reeling. A mixture of cheers and horrified gasps followed, but skekMal only spat, "Pathetic." He claimed the rest of skekVar's plate and stormed off.

"skekMal!" skekNie shot up and hurried after him. She sidestepped the fallen ceiling and rushed as fast as her heavy skirts allowed. By the time she was outside, she wheezed for breath, but skekMal was nowhere to be found.

"Up here!"

She looked up to find skekMal on the roof, shrouded in shadows. "skekMal! I was afraid you'd left."

"I considered it."

"May I join you?" she asked.

"If you wish."

But skekNie remained, until skekMal groaned. He climbed halfway down so he could outstretch a claw to skekNie. When she took it, he hoisted her up so she could join his side.

"May I?" she asked of his cache of stolen food.

He grunted something that skekNie interpreted as a yes, and she impaled a pink cupcake with her talon. "I'm sorry about what happened in there," she started. "skekVar's always been a boor."

"Then why do you put up with him? Or any of them?"

"Because no matter what, they are our brethren. When all else shrivels and dies, all we really have is each other."

skekMal delayed in responding. "You still call them our brethren when they've sunk so low?"

"I never said that I approved. Only that they are of our kind."

They faded into a comfortable silence as they stared into the starry sky, munching on the feast leftovers, saying nothing until a star fell from its place.

"skekMal! Did you see that?" skekNie gripped his arm. "A shooting star! You should make a wish!"

skekMal scoffed. "I wish this ball wasn't such a bore."

"You aren't supposed to say your wish out loud!"

"That talk is for childlings!"

"But—"

Before either could continue, skekTek's frenzied murmurs sounded. He wandered the area below, relying on his mechanical eye to light the path.

"What's he doing?" skekMal asked.

"Shh!" skekNie pressed against skekMal so the shadows engulfed them both. "This is going to be good."

Moments later, skekSil shuffled after. "Beloved Scientist, do not go."

"Enough out of you, skekSil!" skekTek continued to hurry off, but skekSil pressed on.

"Easy, friend. Skeksis may jest, but no harm done, hmmm?"

"You convinced the others I had ticks like some common animal!"

"Only to ease tension after Hunter and General's heated battle, yes?"

"Ha!" skekMal made no effort to stifle his voice. "They call that a heated battle?!"

skekSil and skekTek shrieked in tandem.

"Who goes there!?"

"Show yourself!"

skekTek’s eye shone bright as it locked onto skekMal. "Hunter! How dare you speak to a Lord of the Crystal that way!?"

After revealing two of his blades, skekMal stood. "You wish to silence me?! Be my guest!" He threw one of the blades so it pierced the ground before skekTek. As he leapt down to reclaim it, skekTek and skekSil ran off in a chorus of terrified squawks.

Chuckling lowly, skekMal took his weapon. He looked over his shoulder to skekNie who remained at her perch. "I must say, Seamstress, I haven't been this amused in many a trine! Perhaps there is something to this rotting castle after all!"

skekNie giggled. "It gladdens me to hear that, Hunter."

"But I best be going. This was a pleasant diversion, but the hunt never ends." He started off, but skekNie cried after him.

"skekMal?"

"What?"

"Can you help me down?"

"Huh? What do you—" He cut short when he noticed her still on the roof. Rolling his eyes, he held out his arms. "Jump."

skekNie flinched. "Jump? But it's so high up…"

A groan escaped skekMal. "Do you not trust me?"

"I do, but—"

"Don't tell me you're a coward like the others!"

"N-no!" Swallowing a lump in her throat, skekNie inched to the edge of the roof. She raised her eyeglasses to better gauge the distance and took a deep breath before jumping. Aside from her petticoats and furs tangling from the impact, she landed safely in skekMal's arms. He set her down and their eyes met, lingering on each other's gaze.

"Good fortune, Hunter," skekNie uttered.

"Many thanks, Seamstress." His tone bordered on soft before he returned to the wilderness.


	5. Chapter 5

skekNie paced her workshop to and fro. A mannequin stood in the center, modeling an intricate, ebony collar. It was crafted with the finest of laces and impeccably stitched. However, looking upon it quickened skekNie's pace.

"What troubles you?" skekMal asked from the windowsill.

Rather than rush to greet him, skekNie only offered a tired smile. "Greetings, skekMal. What brings you here?"

He held out a rotting landstrider head. It stunk up the room and dripped blood onto the rug, but skekNie smiled. "Oh, how thoughtful." She took the head, talons pricking into the skin. "It's lovely. Thank you." 

"You don't like it," skekMal said of the sigh that followed.

"But I do!" skekNie placed the head on the dresser, staring at its reflection in the mirror. "I promise I do."

"Then what is it?" he snapped.

skekNie's gaze fell on the frilled collar. "This order for the Emperor. He specified a silver trim, but such thread is hard to come by."

"How long do you have?" skekMal asked as skekNie's brow furrowed.

"Only to the end of the week. It wouldn't be a problem if the Sifans hadn't lost our latest shipment to the storm. Now there's no telling when supplies will come in, and if I fail our Emperor…"

"You must be punished."

"Precisely."

Silence fell as skekMal looked out the window. "Silver thread you say…"

"Yes."

Without warning, skekMal stormed to skekNie, grabbing her wrist. He dragged her to the window and hoisted her onto his back, instructing her to hold on before leaping off.

The rush knocked the breath out of skekNie and her head spun. When skekMal released her, she leaned on him to recover, wheezing. skekMal made no complaint.

"Come," he said when she quieted. "We've a long journey ahead."

"Where are we going?" skekNie asked.

"There's a patch in the Endless Forest, north from here, at the edge of Haraar. There you will find your solution."

"To Haraar?" skekNie gasped. "But that journey takes hours by carriage. It must be impossibly long on foot."

"Ha! That's because you only know the main road. Come, Seamstress!" They started off into the woods.

Though he gripped her hand too tight, skekNie held her tongue. She watched his back as he stormed from the castle grounds and into the wilderness. He chopped away branches blocking the way to create a clear path. 

As they journeyed forth, skekNie's dress dragged through the mud, gathering twigs and weeds until skekMal stopped to survey the area. 

skekNie took the opportunity to settle on a boulder and cough into her handkerchief.

"What is it?" skekMal asked as he observed a set of tracks.

"N-nothing," she choked out between coughs. "The journey is just very trying…"

"Then we rest." He plopped down, scaring off scurrying insects.

Thra's wilderness sang in their respite. Fizzgigs barked in the distance, birds chirped overhead, and rumbles escaped from shadows stalking the trees.

"Is this your world, Hunter?" skekNie asked as her wheezing subsided.

"Yes."

"It's incredible."

skekMal nodded and stood. "We should press forward."

"Must we so soon?" skekNie gripped his hand. "The view is so lovely. Can't we stay just a little longer?"

skekMal glanced at her hand before pulling her up. He hoisted her onto his back and scrambled up a tree. Once he reached the highest branch, he stopped. It was large enough to support their weight as they sat side by side.

The height offered a grander view of the Endless Forest. They overlooked the treetops, and all three suns shone bright. Their rays kissed the distant mountaintops and glittered atop lakes and streams.

"skekMal...it's beautiful…"

He nodded and pointed to a small patch of frosted grass. "That's where we're headed."

skekNie raised her eyeglasses to better survey the area. "My, that's not very far at all."

"It's not, but these parts are treacherous come nightfall. We best make haste."

"I understand."

skekMal grabbed skekNie and leapt from the branch. He landed on his feet without so much as a wince, and they carried on as before: skekMal leading the way and holding skekNie's hand too tightly. He only let go when they reached the clearing.

Only short grass grew. Frost coated the blades and they rose and fell in rolling hills.

"Tundra burrowers," he said of the highest crest. "They're sought after for their silver coats, but never journey above ground. You can only find them where trees refuse to grow."

"But how do you catch one if they never journey upward?"

skekMal ripped a branch from a bordering tree. "Hold this." He shoved it in skekNie's hand, then reached into his pouch for flint. Striking them together brought a spark and caught on the branch. When it swelled into a makeshift torch, skekMal took skekNie's arm and brought her toward the hill. He dug a shallow hole and pointed to the new opening. "Put the flame in there to smoke them out."

Nodding, skekNie held the torch to the burrow. 

Nearby, skekMal pressed his ear against the grass. When he rose, he unsheathed one of his blades. He stood at the ready in the still silence. Then the ground began to rumble. Slow at first, but soon strong enough to uproot the grass. 

An enormous, silver creature emerged. It had no eyes, but rows upon rows of teeth and sharpened claws. One could cleave skekMal's head, but the burrower swiped blindly and skekMal easily dodged. The burrower shrieked and leapt towards skekMal. It bared its teeth and seemed to devour skekMal's arm, but suddenly froze. Its scream cut short and skekMal pulled out his arm and now-bloodied blade.

The burrower wheezed as it collapsed at skekMal's feet, only managing a few more breaths before expiring.

"Bravo!" skekNie waved her handkerchief from atop the mound.

skekMal grunted something resembling a thanks and took out a hunting knife. "Come, Seamstress. This is the answer you seek."

She joined his side and watched him make the first cut into the skin. While he made quick work of skinning the beast, skekNie poked at one of the teeth. "Do you have need for these, Hunter?" she asked. 

When he shook his head, skekNie yanked the tooth out. It came out with surprising ease, and she moved onto the next tooth. By the time she uprooted the first row of teeth, skekMal held out the silver pelt.

"Will this do?" he asked.

skekNie took the pelt and observed it. Thanks to skekMal's method of disposing the creature, not a drop of blood stained the fur and it shimmered in the suns. "This is more than enough. Thank you, Hunter."

"Then we’d best be off," he said, but skekNie lingered.

"Must we go so soon?" she asked.

skekMal said nothing.

"I'm seldom summoned at the castle…"

"Then we make camp here," he said.

As skekMal claimed the meat of the burrower for their meal, skekNie gathered dry branches for a fire. Dark clouds loomed over the horizon and skekMal made fast work of crafting a shelter.

When the last sun fell, they sat beneath the refuge. skekMal gorged on raw meat while skekNie held hers over the crackling fire.

"This is wonderful," skekNie said as she bit into a piece. "Far better than the Gourmand's overdressed meals."

skekMal nodded as he continued to dig into his share of raw meat. Juices and blood flecked not only onto the grass, but the end of skekNie's gown and the edges of his mask.

"skekMal."

"Hmmphrf?" His answer was muffled by a mouthful of meat.

"Your mask. It's dirty."

"Mmph?"

"May I?" skekNie pulled out a handkerchief.

Wordlessly, skekMal removed his mask and surrendered it.

skekNie made quick work of wiping the mask clean, but froze when she started to hand it back. She met his gaze and stared. While the other skeksis' eyes had grown murky and hazed over the many trine, skekMal's remained clear and alert. Though the wilderness hardened and bleached his skin, it had yet to sag as the others. 

"You're beautiful," was all skekNie could say.

Rather than reply, skekMal stared, silent.

skekNie leaned in to better look into his eyes when the tips of their beaks touched. Immediately, she recoiled and dropped the mask. She feigned a coughing fit into her handkerchief to avoid his gaze. "Forgive me, Hunter. That was most uncouth."

"It's fine." Though his voice was gruff, it wavered slightly.

Soon, the dark clouds hovered over them. Rain beat against the shelter and the winds picked up. While skekMal remained unphased, skekNie huddled into the pelt. She yawned and leaned against skekMal. "Is this all right?"

skekMal said nothing, but nodded. Even when she dozed off on him, he kept silent, drifting to sleep soon after.

They awoke huddled together with the first sun's morning rays. It melted the frost into sparkling dew, catching the light.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it," skekNie said drowsily as the second sun peeked over the mountaintops.

"I suppose it is."

They settled into a comfortable silence until the third sun rose.

"We should be going," skekMal finally said.

skekNie made no argument as she rose. She aided skekMal in gathering supplies and they began their journey back. They said nothing, choosing to listen to Thra's wildlife until they stood before the castle.

"Thank you, skekMal. For everything. How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't," skekMal grunted. "Just don't waste my trophy."

"Of course."

"Then until we meet again, Seamstress."

"When will that be?"

skekMal hesitated before muttering, "Soon."

"In that case…" skekNie smiled. "Good fortune, Hunter."

"Many thanks, Seamstress."

skekNie watched him until he disappeared into the wilderness. Her gown and fineries never felt so heavy as she returned to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Upon completing skekSo's imperial robes, skekNie took to skekZie's chambers. They gathered copious amounts of tea kettles and commissioned excess cakes and crumpets from skekAyuk. Crumbs piled high and kettles flew as conversation built.

"My darling Seamstress, you are quite the topic as of late!"

"Oh?” skekNie swallowed her fifth crumpet whole. "Now why would that be, dear Courtesan?"

skekZie threw her head back and cackled. "Don't be so coy! Word of your rendezvous with the Hunter has already spread to Court!"

"How would you know about that?" skekNie flushed.

"How could I not know about it?" Leaning forward on her knobby elbows, skekZie continued, "You disappear from the castle through nightfall, return at sunup with a silver pelt, and no offense, your dress is in shambles."

"None taken."

"Did you really think none would notice?"

"Usually the others leave me to my work." When skekZie stuck her beak in the air, skekNie added, "Except you, of course, but you'd been so preoccupied by the General in recent days that I assumed…"

"Nonsense! As if I wouldn't find time for an afternoon stroll with my darling Seamstress!"

"You flatter me so."

They took to their tea and platters when the horn's bleating sounded.

skekNie froze while skekZie wailed.

"My word, who would dare blow the horn at a time like this!?"

"The Emperor, perhaps?" skekNie suggested. "Perhaps another beast stalks our grounds."

"Why don't you find out? I'm sure your brute would be delighted to see you again."

Though she rolled her eyes, skekNie rose and made her way to the horn. The bleats echoed through the halls and rumbled the ground, but skekNie pressed forward to the chamber. The bleating stopped upon her entrance. At the horn's side stood skekSil, beaming when he saw skekNie.

"Ah, Seamstress. So good to see you out and about."

skekNie looked to the horn, then to skekSil. "For what purpose do you call upon the Hunter?"

"That's between me and Hunter, yes?"

"Chamberlain…"

"Worry not, Seamstress. I ask for nothing beyond the Hunter's abilities. Will be nice and easy." He turned and started off, but skekNie called after him.

"Where are you going?"

"I shall await Hunter's arrival in crystal chamber. You see he finds me there, won't you?"

"Fine," skekNie said as she turned to the horizon. She paid no heed to skekSil's departure as she watched the wilderness. Through the stillness, she waited. Then, the trees rustled, and a distant clanging sounded. They preceded skekMal's arrival, and he scurried up the castle to meet skekNie. 

"Seamstress, your timing is impeccable." He dropped a bloodied, rotten sack at her feet. "A herd of glider deer passed through and their antlers are a sight."

skekNie opened the sack to find a severed head. It dwarfed in comparison to the massive, winding antlers. "Oh, skekMal. It's exquisite."

"Isn't it? You should see them for yourself. Come!" He gripped her hand, but skekNie held her ground.

"I'm not the one who summoned you."

His tone fell flat. "You weren't?"

"No. It was the Chamberlain's doing."

skekMal scowled. "Then why wasn't he here to face me?"

"He waits for you in the crystal chamber."

"The simpering fool! What purpose does he call me for?"

"He didn't say."

Growling, skekMal stormed into the castle.

Meanwhile, skekNie kept her vigil by the horn. She fiddled with the glider deer antlers, following their impossible, gnarled paths. They split off into branches so brittle that one flaked off at skekNie's touch.

As it clattered to the ground, skekMal returned with a piece of cloth in his hand.

"What is it?" skekNie asked.

"The Chamberlain seeks the traitorous gelfling."

"Rian? But such common prey should be left to the General."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Yet you accept the hunt?"

"skekSil insists it is no ordinary gelfling. I'm curious to see if his claims follow through."

"The Chamberlain's words seldom match his promises."

"Then this should be done quickly."

skekNie perked. "Then perhaps you'll be able to show me the glider deer after all."

"Perhaps." skekMal pocketed the cloth and faced skekNie. He took notice of the broken antler and grunted. "I'll find you a sturdier one when I do."

"I would like that."

"Then until we meet again."

"Until then." skekNie stepped forward so she could wipe a smudge of dirt from his mask. "Good fortune, Hunter."

skekMal caught her claw, holding it as he muttered, "Many thanks, Seamstress," and stormed off.


	7. Chapter 7

In the days that followed, skekNie kept to her workshop. She left the window open, tolerating chilly winds and floating dust. When she ventured out for her afternoon strolls with skekZie, she'd watch the wilderness through chatter, but the it remained still.

Then one afternoon, while embroidering a rose for skekZie's gown, she spotted a dark silhouette in the distance. She dropped her needle and rushed to the window to find skekMal's form, making its way along the path to the castle. "skekMal!" she called out, waving her handkerchief.

He stopped and stared up, but rather than climb the castle walls to meet her, he continued along the path. His movements dragged, and as he drew closer, arrows could be seen protruding from him. Behind him, he dragged a cage attached to a chain. Normally he would carry such an item without trouble, but now he struggled, as if it weighed a ton.

skekNie's throat ran dry as she backed from the window. She rushed through the hall and banged on skekZie's door.

"Darling Seamstress, what ever is it?" she yawned. "You just woke me from my beauty slumber."

"skekMal's badly wounded." She tugged on skekZie's arm. "I...I don't know what happened, but it looks grave."

"My word, do not forget your composure." skekZie slipped her arm into skekNie's. "You should know better than anyone else that skekMal is the strongest of us. Whatever has befallen our Hunter is surely temporary. Come, let's see to him and purge this worry from your delicate mind."

Despite skekZie's assurance, skekNie hurried through the hall, dragging her along. They followed gasps and shrieks to the throne room. The other skeksis gathered in the center, speaking over one another in frenzied tones. A rotting stench mingled with the air, making skekZie halt at the doorway, fanning herself.

"This is as far as I dare go," she said. "That wretched stench…"

Nodding, skekNie pressed forward. The chatter blended into a frightful cacophony as she drew nearer. After navigating the crowd, she found an opening beside skekEkt and froze.

skekMal laid in the midst of the crowd. Too much blood spilled from his wounds, soaking the ground, and he wheezed with his labored breathing.

Though skekNie cried out his name, he remained still.

"Bring the Hunter to the lab!" skekSo demanded over the noise. "He must be seen to immediately!"

skekVar and skekAyuk worked to lift skekMal and followed skekTek to the lab. In the process, skekMal's mask fell at skekNie's feet. She lifted it and choked. It had been chipped and bloodied, but skekNie still held it to her, head lowered. She started to follow the other skeksis to the lab, when skekZie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, my darling Seamstress. Worry not. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it. A little essence will do the trick." Regardless, her hold trembled.

"You're probably right," skekNie uttered as she recalled the rejuvenating effects of essence. 

Together they waited. skekZie prattled of irrelevance and attempted jokes about the others overreacting to skekMal's state, how the strongest could never be felled by measly arrows. Meanwhile, skekNie used her handkerchief to wipe the dirt, grime, and blood from the mask until the other skeksis returned.

"What is it?" skekNie asked when skekEkt joined their group. "Does the Hunter live?"

"Pah, skekZok dismissed us to give the Scientist space!"

"And?"

"He's to drain those Vapran brats of their essence! Surely their royal lineage will provide the Hunter the vitality to live again!"

"They better," skekAyuk remarked. "Or we'll have wasted all our stores of essence for nothing!"

"Hush, both of you!" skekZie snapped. "You're upsetting my darling Seamstress!"

"Better get used to it," skekLach wailed.

Through the hours, the skeksis alternated between despairing their fallen Hunter and masking their fear with pointless gossip and ill-timed jokes.

skekNie and skekZie remained huddled together, keeping to themselves, until skekSo returned. Though all the skeksis flocked to him, he requested only skekVar to follow him without explanation. They returned within minutes. skekSo led the way, while skekTek and skekVar brought skekMal in tow, limp, and unbreathing. 

"The Hunter, is he—"

Before skekEkt could finish, skekSo spoke over his subjects. "The Hunter shall live on! Here in our throne room, he shall be immortalized!" he bellowed. "To rule at our side forever!"

The others cheered, but skekNie staggered, leaning on skekZie for support. They remained tucked in a corner while the skeksis rushed to gather supplies: ropes, creams, armors, all to preserve skekMal. skekTek crafted a pulley-like system and strung skekMal up like a marionette. They spread his secondary arms so he appeared to be lunging for his prey.

skekEkt covered any blemishes and scars with their finest powders and creams, unnecessary once skekVar crowned skekMal with a shining helmet. Cheers erupted through the room.

"The Hunter lives on!" one skeksis cried out, but the festivities cut short as the crystal called. Everyone rushed through to the crystal chamber, but skekNie and skekZie lingered.

"We should go." skekZie started to guide skekNie out, but she shook her head.

"Allow me a moment with the Hunter."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

skekZie nodded. "Then I'll be right outside."

When skekZie exited the throne room, skekNie approached skekMal. She took her handkerchief and tied it to one of skekMal's trophies. "Good fortune, Hunter," she uttered before rejoining skekZie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this last chapter I'd like to thank Pappillon , Victoria , and Neptune who all served as beta readers for this project! Thanks for helping me put my best work out there! <3

Into Stone-in-the-Wood the skeksis marched, yet skekZie and skekNie stayed behind at skekSo's command. He deemed them too weak in constitution for battle. Neither protested. Despite their charge to tend to the crystal and see skekTek build his army, skekZie and skekNie hid themselves away in skekZie's chambers.

The podlings prepared the usual platter of snacks and a dozen tea kettles, but skekNie touched none of it.

"Do you suppose they will arise victorious?" skekNie asked.

"They simply must!" skekZie insisted as she rapped her painted claws on the table. "The gelfling are so weak and small, and our brethren march forward with renewed vigor!"

"Yet we were required to stay behind."

"Well, the castle can't very well go untended now, can it? What's the Emperor to do? Entrust the Scientist to our livelihood?"

Weak as it may be, skekNie managed a smile. "That would be the joke of the century, wouldn't it?"

"It'd be positively preposterous!" Though skekZie cackled, it seemed mechanical, rehearsed. "Can you imagine? The Scientist as Emperor?"

Though skekNie allowed herself a laugh, it faded into a sigh as she looked out the window.

"Still so melancholy…" skekZie sighed. "Need I permit you another moment to tend to the Hunter?"

"No...that's not it...I mean...it is, but do you ever wonder if it's all worth it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"This castle, this war, this eternity. What's it all for? Because of it, skekMal…" She shuddered at the forbidden word lodged in her throat. "He festers in the throne room, a cheap imitation of himself. Is eternity really a fate worth fighting for if that's what awaits us?"

"If not eternity, then what else do we live for?" When skekNie failed to conjure a response, skekZie continued. "Maybe it's for naught, but without something to aim for, we're left with nothing but a dreadful drudge of apathy. At least the pursuit of eternity offers endless trials to amuse us."

"Perhaps…" Still, skekNie stared out the window, fixed on the empty path.

Silence almost returned when something crashed below.

"My word! What was that?" skekZie cried out.

skekNie shook her head. "The Scientist must have wandered from his lab and stuck his beak where it doesn't belong." She rose from her seat. "I'll see that he returns to his work."

"Are you sure? You took the last trip downstairs."

"It's fine. I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you, darling Seamstress."

"Of course, dear Courtesan."

skekNie left the room and carefully closed the door behind her. She shuffled down flights of stairs and through the halls leading to the throne room. Inside, skekTek stood, beak agape and his remaining eye wide. Gone was skekMal's display with only loose rope in its place.

"skekTek, what have you done!?" She came up to him so she could grab the edges of his robes, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Where's skekMal?!"

"T-the Hunter lives!" skekTek sputtered.

"What!? Where did he go?!"

"To join the others at Stone-in-the-Wood!"

"And you let him?!" skekNie shrieked, louder than she thought herself capable.

skekTek flinched at her outburst. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Useless Scientist." skekNie shoved him before rushing down the hall. She ignored skekTek's calls after her and hiked up her skirts, running as fast as she could. At one point, her cloak fell, allowing her more speed without its cumbersome weight. She called out skekMal's name at every turn, but only her echo responded. She wheezed, but pushed herself faster and faster, flying out the castle entrance. The ends of her vision blurred around a dark silhouette, headed for the wilderness.

"skekMal!" she cried out before falling to her knees. She gasped for breath as a shadow loomed over her, blocking out the suns.

Shining in the finest armor, skekMal stood, holding out a claw.

skekNie took it and stood. "s-skekMal...you...you...you can't go...the gelfling, they—"

"They will fall for this humiliation!"

skekNie flinched as she met his gaze. His eyes resembled the others' when drunk on essence: clouded and unfocused. Perhaps her own eyes looked the same from the occasions she and skekZie laced their tea and crumpets with essence. She shuddered to see it from the outside. "skekMal, calm yourself. The essence muddies your judgment."

He snarled. "You think me indebted to their essence!? That'd I'd take the coward's way without it!?"

"No, not at all. I only meant that—"

"You insult me!" He turned his back on her. "I thought you were the one who understood."

The corners of skekNie's eyes burned as she glared. "You aren't yourself. My Hunter is above pouting like a childling."

"Your Hunter?" He turned to face her again. "You dare stake claim in me like some trophy?"

She looked to the handkerchief still tied to skekMal. "I do."

"Then you are a fool!" He started off, but stopped when skekNie continued.

"But you came back to my aid, did you not?" She stepped forward. "I know not what they've done to you, and I know I cannot stop your charge, but I believe my Hunter will return." The stinging in her eyes subsided in the form of tears. "Good fortune, Hunter."

Without looking back, he stormed into the wilderness.


End file.
